


Jet Pack Blues

by BandsAnime



Series: Fall Out Boy Inspired Tokyo Ghoul Things [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this instead of doing my assignments, M/M, What Have I Done, do not read if you value your tears, god help me, in which case read ahead, inspired by jet pack blues by fall out boy, this should cease to exist now, unless you don't cry at semi-sad things inspired by sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsAnime/pseuds/BandsAnime
Summary: Inspired by Jet Pack Blues by Fall Out Boy. I think the relationship tag implies what this is about.Sorry for the shit summary.





	Jet Pack Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarwar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stellarwar).



> https://youtu.be/NtgiP95ikIE
> 
> Listen to this as you read, please.

Thunder echoed in the air as rain pounded into the ground. The night was dark and stormy. It made the city silent. The graveyard in itself was receiving a drenching and all the wonderful flowers and little gifts people left for their deceased loved ones were being left to ruin.

The graveyard would have been empty but for a lone figure in a long black coat.

Houji Kousuke didn’t know what had possessed him to stand out in a thunderstorm, staring at his late subordinate’s grave, but here he was. He was drenched to the bone and it made him shiver, not that he noticed. The only good the rain was doing him was masking his tears and muffling the violent ringing in his ears.

It had only been a few months and the violent assault of thoughts and memories about Takizawa hadn’t stopped. Kousuke wanted to hate it so badly but he couldn’t. He wanted to forget all about Takizawa but the rational part of him knew that if he did, he would be forgetting about a damn good thing.

It didn’t help that he had the kind of blues that made June feel like September.

He remembered when they would go out together or go to either of their places. He remembered how they used to split a drink and it would never matter what it was – if he remembered correctly – because their hands were just that close… That sweetness never lasted and it felt like it was killing him. It didn’t help that it had taken the looming threat of death for them to confess.

Remembering that night was the most painful memory of them all. Remembering all the touches and soft utterances of love and reassurance was killing him more than anything else. He hated how he’d promised Takizawa things would be okay and that they would both live.

They weren’t and Takizawa was dead.

Kousuke couldn’t stop himself from full on sobbing with that thought. He couldn’t cope with that thought. It had been months and he still hadn’t really come to terms with it. He wanted to just wake up and find Takizawa in his bed, sleeping soundly and looking peaceful for a change. He just wanted…

“Baby, come home.” He whispered.

He didn’t want to accept the fact that the person he loved was dead. It was too hard.

“Houji.” A familiar voice said.

He jumped and looked back. Akira was watching him, holding an umbrella over her head.

“It’s late.” The woman told him.  
“So?” He asked.  
“You’re drenched. You’ll get sick if you don’t dry up and get warm.” She answered. “Come on.”

He allowed her to lead him away from the grave, knowing it was for the best. He was in a catatonic state, he could tell that much. Before he knew what was happening, he was being bundled into the passenger seat of a car and Akira was driving them away from the cemetery.

Silence permeated between them and the ringing in his ears only got more violent the longer it lasted.

“Did you ever love him?” She asked suddenly.  
“What?” He replied dumbly, taken by surprise.  
“Did you ever love him? Do you know?” She asked.  
He swallowed then nodded. “I loved him. I still do.”

The woman didn’t say another word.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I nearly made myself cry but that may be the stress because I have assignments I need to be doing but here I am, posting at 1:23am.


End file.
